Never forgotten
by quinnofhearts
Summary: This story follows the death and rebirth of dracula and Aleera long wait till she is reunited with her husband. Following one year after Van Helsing and Dracula's fight leaning him alomst dead Aleera cares for him then jumps to the year 2014 ENJOY
1. Dear God

**It has only been one year after Dracula and his last wife Aleera ran from Van Helsing. Their power dawdled as Van Helsing made it his noble mission to kill all Dracula's court and only after a year he has almost done so. Aleera takes care of her husband as his strength is low from his fight with Van Helsing wolf form.**

I shake as I look in all the windows locking them all, afraid I would see the villagers of the distance village our cabin hides from. Seeing nothing but the darkness I walk with shaky legs to my husband. Entering the room I hold the last cup of blood left in this hell hole. He lays on the bed with the wolfs mark still lingering on his skin not a scar still looks as a fresh wound, his neck a red rash were he was bitten. "Drink" I insisted.

With help he did. As the blood left the cup in to his mouth my body begs me to grab it from his sickly hands and take the liquid for my own. It has been so long since I provide blood for myself I could feel it, it has started to weigh me down, slow me, and eat at my vampires abilities. I sighed continuing to help my husband feed. As the last drops left the cup he strained himself so much to sit up and drink he eyes rolled back and he slumbered.

"Oh love" a tear fell from my eyes.

I let no more come as I continued to lock the house. Tonight I lighten candles with such little to none of blood intake I could barely see in the dark. Looking to myself the ruin I had come to be. My pink dress dirty, ripped at the bottom, color faded, my shoes long lost and forgotten, as well as my jewelry all besides my wedding ring. My hair ratted and down my curls fallen looking a dirty red. How disgusting. Feeling so alone my heart poured tears I would not alone myself to shad. Now I found myself standing over my love again, there is nothing I can do! It has been a year and still he is ill, still he I do think so will die. Just as my sisters died! I kept silent so he may sleep but I could not hush the demonic cries the echoed around me. I had felt so evil for enjoying Marishka death knowing that I had only to compete with one other girl for my love attention. Then Verona died and I thought my dreams had finally come true, however, they all died after the wolf attacked my love. And even though I wish for only him and I still my sister would have been so much help caring for him. Every time I go to seek blood I could die myself. With enough able men I could be held down I am so weak, numbers would keep me safe but no longer am I safe. Looking to my love he will not make it I know it, I will not without him. I drop to my knees how sick I felt, inside dead my heart truly felt now. Still my cries remain quiet. In my time of need I do as I have always done and prey. I place my palms together holding them to my face.

_My God do not let my husband wake I do not know what he would do to see me talking to you, but I need you! So much has fallen apart all my sisters are dead and I know how sinful it was to have them apart of our marriage but I would do anything for my love. Please I know I have already asked of forgiveness upon that matter and I do not have the time today to do again. So please help me, help me I beg of you! I am so sorry for all I've done to led my husband and I down to this hell we are in, father help me I beg, I beg. I am to die soon I know it, but spare him heal him with your grace, I love him so I need him so. Father I know I should have stood by you should denied the devil. I know you intended him to be my test of love for you, of true belief but I love him so, you made him to prefect for me. God, father just take me as payment for his sins for his soul for his war ageist you. Please keep him here take me to hell in his stead._

Tears streamed down my face as I opened my eyes to see my beloved still grasping for life. The Lycanthropy disease still ran rampage in his body killing all that kept him beautiful and young. His body begin convulsing as it had done so many times before fighting that damn wolf cruse. I find his hand and hold it tight.

"Love" I call for him.

I know he is deep in himself fighting. A few gasp left his lips until his eyes finally opened.

"Aleera" his voice raspy. "I could hear you"

My mind so confused. What is he speaking of?

"You still talk to him do you?" He says.

"To whom?" I ask.

I pet his hair still holding his hand.

"Our father" he spat out.

Dear God still he can enter my mind he much to weak! However, in my sorrow filled of weakness I left my mind wide open for something like this. Still he was sleeping! Wasn't he?

"I am sorry!" I weep. "Their is no one else! Who am I to turn to?" I beg of him.

"He will show us no kindness" he said.

I know he believed it with all his heart and soul.

"You are still so young, so innocent" he said playing with a red strand of hair.

"Perhaps he'll forgive us, help us!" I was finally brave enough to say it. "Together love, let ask for, forgiveness!" I beg of him my voice heightened.

He shook his head laughing. "Dear"

"Husband, love, please what have we to lose?" I ask.

"Dignity" his raspy voice very dry as he said the word.

"Love please for your hope be shameful in front of me, I do not care of dignity I only care for you"

"He does not care" he claimed.

"Then he will not listen, but please, try"

I feel so exhausted trying to try. My love if in his old strength would have punish me for these thoughts. Not laugh them off. I cup his hands with desperation in my eyes and voice.

"What have we to lose" I ask again.

As no tears left his eyes I heard the whaling of sorrow as mine did echoed around the room. So hurt his soul is it cries to me.

"You are so innocent" he says again. "Why" he muttered. Sorrowfully he continues. "Why did I take you? Still as hell has you, as you pleasure your demons you prey to him"

"Prey with me?" I beg again.

"...(sigh)... Yes" he sighs under his breath.

I smile feeling my eyes have tears in them. Still I hold his hands.

"Dear God, father we beg of you together help us, keep my love safe bring him out of harms way." I breath deeply keeping from weeping but still I let my tears fall. "Forgive of us, take our sins and look over them please father... I beseech of you to hear our begs, I was told you never forget any of your children, I ask you know do not forget us" I sniffle. "Thank you for all you have done for all your son has done thank you, amen"

"Amen" he says.

As I look to him tears stream down his face as well.

"Thank you" I say.

He nodded. I saw in his eyes that he knew as well as me that his death will come soon.

He laughed. "Aleera looking at you reminds me of all good things in my life" he says.

again he is playing with my red hair.

"You were so fiery" he laughed. "But it was not your temper or the temptation you held for me to take that made me want you so. It was your innocents. How I wanted it, to take you from him"

I know 'him' he was referring to God.

"Wanted another one of his things to be mine. But now I see I had not taken you away just taken you as a bride. He still is in your heart. I could never take you innocents no matter how many times I mounted you"

I look desperately at his face seeing how he felt about this. His eyes seemed happy, kind and sweet, also sorrow filled, dark and coming close to death. God my heart hurts.

"That is why I think I loved you" he continued. "I haven't loved in such a long time"

This gave me much confusion.

"But what about my sisters?" I ask.

"I am sorry dear I never loved them, I did deeply care about them but it was never love"

I nodded. 'Sorry' he said. He has lifted so much pain from my heart.

As we both stayed there not moving, crying it felt so good to no longer feel alone. I sat there for hours I could feel the sunrise coming. As unbelievable as it was when the sun was up I was weaker, why fear always came when the sun did. I felt as if I could hardly move when the sun woke how must my love feel. When the moon is high he cannot even move how the sun must hurt him. Still he held my hand Occasionally he fell asleep but I still did not move. As I could feel the sun was high in the sky I close my eyes in our dark room the candles long ago brunt out.

A loud bang came from the main room. Turning fast I stand on my feet. They think to attack in the middle of the day. I can handle a few villagers I'll feed them to my love. I exited the bedroom meaning I'm in the main room. My heart stops as to what I thought to see was a few men now seeing Van Helsing standing before me. God, I feared the sickness to take him now I see he could not leave us to die in what little peace we could find.

"You" I hissed. I stood in front of the door keeping away from the sun and in hopes to keep all from the room.

"Aleera" he said raising his crossbow to me.

I look around to the men and then to Anna. She lives! Do I stay strong saying he will die like the dog he is, stand my ground and died with pride? My love is only a few feet of wooden wall away from dying and all that stands in front of him and death is me. I am to weak to win. Do I beg as I begged god? What else do I have to lose?

I drop to my knees. Van Helsing and Anna walk close side by side. I look up to them tears run down my face but I make no sound. I am defeated, I know. I hear the wall around cry as my heart brakes.

"Anna" I beg of her compassion. "Please, I beg of you leave us to die in each other arms it will happen soon"

Still I sit in front of the door if they do not listen to my pleads I will try to kill them before they can get to my love.

Both their eyes softened. But I knew no minds were changed.

"Please! I beg of you!" I break, I begin to weep hysterically.

"I will finish this" Van Helsing said.

He aimed his bow.

"Please, please he is on his death bed let him die with me do not not take him" I beg. "Anna, Anna please"

I have no clue why I think she would help. Although, I had always thought we to have an understanding between us.

As I hear Van Helsing finger grazes the trigger as fast as my body would move I moved. The wooden stake hit the door I stood behind. I shut myself in the room with my love. I saw Vlad trying to stand holding himself on the end of the bed in his shaky hand his sword. One kick to the door I'm sure that door would fly open. I put my back to it.

"I am so sorry" I told him.

Another pound to the door sent me falling to the floor and the door to swing open. As I scramble next to Vlad still on the floor I see Van Helsing walk throw the door. His face looked as if he thought there would be more of a fight. Still my husband stands holding himself on the bed with his other hand shaking with his blade in hand. I look up to him. I cannot fail him.

"Gabriel" his voice deep in sorrow and pain. "You have found me" he laughed. "Sorry to not be up to par for this fight you planned for" he said.

He was looking over Van Helsing shoulder seeing all the men. He knew as well as me not that many men were needed to finish this.

"I've come to finish you" Van Helsing said to my love.

"Here" Vlad looked around. " Here, I would die... Here, here I would die more then proudly next to you"

What he said seemed to shake Van Helsing to the core.

"Let us do this like men" he asked Van Helsing. "Say it be my last wish, give me a chance, be men about this"

Van Helsing nodded. I cling to Vlad in fear.

"When the sunsets we will fight for the right of life and see who is called home" Vlad said.

As I held on to him I could feel his leg shaking. Before I could proceed he fall to the floor convulsing he started to tear at his shirt ripping it to bits. I rush to his side trying to restrain his hands from digging it to himself. I cried and yelled for him to stop in his weakens state he over powered me clawing his skin open were the wolfs mark was. I tried harder to keep his hands as he began to rip at his neck were the wolfs bite occasionally faded. Again his power was garter he rips at his neck pulling a chuck of meat off till I had ahold of his hands again. Quickly I sat on top of him gaining full control of his body, holding his hands above his head he finally starts to drift unconscious. I sigh in relief. How is he going to fight? He will never win, I know this.

"Please" I beg again looking to whom ever was in the room.

But my begs were useless. God give him the strength to fight...

**Okay guys please review. Should I continue this story? Please let me know! **


	2. Looks like a Family

**20 years later…**

**1909**

The last bride of Vladislaus Dracula, I have been forgotten thought dead, thought only a rumor by the people of Transylvania, Romania. Still I stay in castle Dracula as the weeds over flood the castle walls, the dust and time wears on the fine things placed in this castle. The lower parts flooded with water and the front levels have no more covering from the sun as the thick fabric lost in time and torn to pieces. Lying in master old bed the harsh sheets that were once silk are rough on my skin and barely cover me as now there are many holes.

I weep wishing that I could smell him on this bed but all I smell in decay and rot.

"Aleera" his voice echo's in the room.

My cries only deepened. Still the sorrow of this place speaks for its self, remembering his voice to hurt my soul. Staying in the bed wrapping myself in the few bits of clothing of his I have kept in fine condition. God kill me please have pity upon me!

…

The ship ride was long to get back to London, England. I was broken hearted to leave castle Dracula, however, I know if I were to linger to long I could be found by Van Helsing or more likely kill myself as his voice still haunts the walls there. I made my way to my room this decade I am being housed by the Parker family. It was not hard for a woman of my looks and charming personality to make someone take me as there ward. As I unpacked myself putting my perfumes on my dresser my hats in there boxes I finally came to the bottom of my trunk, out I pulled his black coat I hold it close to me trying to feel his cold embrace, but all I felt was empty, nothing.

Was this what he spoke of often? The lost of any feeling but pure sorrow, yes it must be. Dear God I wish to run a silver stake through my loveless heart.

**105 years later …**

**2014**

I look around to the people walking on the street, disgusting cattle, Americans. I shake my head. Then I saw who I was not looking for Van Helsing in the flesh. The last time I saw him was fifty years ago in castle Dracula, I had a burst of anger and killed many of the towns people he came to put me down like some dog.

I lock on him knowing his has no clue I am fallowing him, hopefully it will stay that way. He eyed a young man shadow the young man's steps, this beautiful man did not know he was being fallowed. The poor thing was obviously a child of the night, how few there are now with that Van Helsing killing all my beloveds creations. The old ones are all gone, the ones who remember him more than a story, all but me. I continue to follow that pig as he follows the boy till I was lingering on a roof looking down to the alleyway.

The boy became aware of Van Helsing following him and led him down this way. Poor fool does he not know who this murder is?

"Are you following me?" the boy asks his British accent very prominent.

The pig laughs briefly. "Yes" he answers.

I pulled at my hair as he spoke his voice killed me. My anger made me miss what little conversion they had, when I looked back down Van Helsing throw the boy on the wall grabbing the silver stake from his coat. As he did images of my beloved barely able to stand but still tried to so they could fight, so he could live, live with me forever. Not again I will kill Van Helsing that murder if it is the last thing I do!

I swear again as I have done some many times in the past. I jump down from the roof gracefully landing right behind Van Helsing. I cup his shoulder with the lightest effort I throw him away he slams on the alleyway brick wall. I stand in front of the poor boy crouching defensibly, as Van Helsing regains himself a looks to me confused.

"Aleera far from home" he said coaly looking for the stake I made him drop.

I hiss at him and begin to laugh it echoed off the walls. "Hello Van Helsing"

It seemed to unnerve him as my greeting followed down the walls and surround him. I look to the dirty ground we both caught sight of the stake at the same time he looked to me trying to read my next move.

I gave him a sideways smile "ah-uh" I say wagging my index finger at him.

As he dove for the stake I knew it was a death wish to go up against him now unprepared. I grab the boy by the arm and in a flash we stood out of the alleyway. I again smiled to the pig and took better hold of the boys arm and disappeared in the crowned. Yanking the child along with me my eyes are widened in fear, have I just invited Van Helsing to find me and kill me?

I feel a yank on my shoulders and I spin to see to the boy standing there almost shaking. I tilt my head eyes still widened.

"What?" I hiss.

"We should get off the streets" he says. "Follow me"

I nod barely but enough for him to notice. He lead the way and when we found ourselves off the streets we begin to run as fast as we could, the trees seemed mixed and the heat of every living thing we pasted glowed in the non lighted forest. It did not take long till we stood in front of a large new styled house. The boy walked up the steps and I followed he opened the door holding it opened for me.

I walked in and he fallowed. He walked in to the house further till we found ourselves in the living room.

"Thank you" the boy says to me.

"You are welcome" I hiss.

I glide around the room looking at the nit-tacks. He seemed taken by my demeanor as most boys are.

"What's you name boy" My words hissed around the room.

He gulped. "Collin"

I smirked moving faster than I know he could I stand next to him and whisper in his ear hissing. "Collin"

I just laugh and move in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asks breathless, ironic.

I giggle at him. "Aleera" Still giggling.

"Aleera" He repeats.

I nod slightly.

I look up hearing movement from upstairs but no heart beats, house of vampires. I smile too little Collin. I stayed looking at Collin as I heard to people a man and a woman walk in the room. I turn to greet the new pair of faces.

"Hello" I dragged the word on, my accent heavy.

"Hello" the woman says.

The couple looks to Collin confused. He walks closer to them and gestures his hand to me.

"This is Aleera" he tells them.

I give a sideways smirk. I could not help but to continue to give my devilish faces how I love the reactions.

"Hello Aleera" the man greets me.

Looking at the three they look like a perfect family. Father, mother and son the image brings me sorrow.

"You should keep better hold of the young one the streets are not safe" I explain.

Careful I made my way in to the mother and fathers thoughts.

"What happened?" asks the mother.

"A murder walks the streets looking for our kind he had a hold of your beauty"

'_She is old.'_ The father thinks.

"Thank you" the mother says looking to her son worried.

'_My boy' _both mother and father think.

"Please stay here tonight if it is unsafe out there" The father says.

Here? It is disturbing the new aged things make me feel uncomfortable, however, if I find myself alone with Van Helsing I will not make it.

"Yes, thank you" I say to the older man.

'_I thought all were dead all the old ones were dead' _the father thinks. His curiosity was large.

The night continued of simple nothing and thank you's till the father finally asked his question.

"You are older than most aren't you?"

I smile at his question.

"Yes" I say simple.

The boys eyes widened he seems to have fallen for my charms I did not even give him.

"I was under the thought Giovanni was the last of the old ones" he tells me.

"Giovanni?" I raise an eyebrow. "He lives?" I ask.

"Yes" the mother says.

I turn and look at her as she specks.

"He is the only bit of organization us few have" she continued. "Beside the three of us there is only ten others left they all stay in house Giovanni" she explains.

My eyes roam the room feeling discomfort from the family.

"Why do you not stay under in the house Giovanni?" I ask.

The mother looked down and no one reply.

'_Love gone badly' _the father thinks.

'_I doubt an ex-lover would gladly take in my family and offer safety.' _The mother thinks

"Ah, an old lover" I hiss. The drama was funny. I sigh. "Still now is not the time to be alone it would be best" I tell them.

"He would never allow us back in his household" finally the boy, Collin speaks.

"He would if I told him to" I tell him shapely. "Anyways I would love to see an old friend and I would need to be shown the way, this is perfect for everyone" I charm them. "This beast, murder will not stop till we are all dead the only flight we have is numbers" my voice was husky, angry and my words were true.

I would not go as far as to beg this family to go to safety, however, they are my kind and I do not wish to see them harmed.

"We will talk about it" the father tells me.

"Yes" I say.

After a moment of silence the father and mother said their goodnights and asked the boy to show me the room I would stay in and they left to their room. As the boy and I walked up the staircase he finally spoke again.

"So, how old are you if you do not mind me asking?" his sweet British voice fit him well.

"It is rude to ask a ladies age" I joke.

He chuckles and looks to his feet.

"Well here you go this is the guest bedroom" he opens the door to a small room. "If you need anything just let me know"

"Yes Collin I will" I charm him.

Walking in the room I shut the door as he was regaining himself and walking away. I look disgusting seeing all cream and green roomed. I shake my head remembering this is a large room to most. I strip myself of my clothing and walk to the bathroom again reminding myself this is an very large room to everyone else who did not live in a princess's suite.

Turning the bath water as cold as possible I slid in wishing I was in my normal ice bath. Closing my eyes I remember him holding as the ice took us to his sown castle. His dark hair pulled out of his face, his icy eyes looking in to mine. I hold back my cries.

I tried to remember what his face look like more than he had dark hair and blue eyes, but as the memories slipped away from me nearly half a century ago. His skin was pale, yes, and his eyes blue like ice, yes, but was his hair black or dark brown, I know dark but what shade? God this kills me. Was he tall?

I knew much taller than me but most women are and all men are. I come to reality enough to shut off the water as it just was under the tub line were it would have begun to overflow. I fall under the water seeing my red hair flow up looking like fire in water. I remember he told me that once but I could not completely remember his voice.

I stayed there under the water clearing my mind of my sorrows and finally as the sun was high in the sky I fell asleep…


End file.
